


Their Final Battle

by STIKER123



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Competition, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: At long last, Akame and Kurome, sisters at war, are finally able to settle there differences. It’s just not in an orthodox manner.
Relationships: Akame (Akame ga Kill!)/Reader, Akame/Kurome (Akame ga Kill!), Kurome (Akame ga Kill!)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Their Final Battle

It was late a night at night and tension filled the air. In an old, derelict and rundown cathedral stood the two sisters, Akame and Kurome, facing each other for a battle. The two had been waiting years to face off against each other, to settle the grievances formed due to differing ideals about the corrupt empire and now here they were. They were ready to take part in this battle but...well there had been a chance of plan to say the very least.

"Are you ready, big sister?" Kurome asked and Akame nodded before both of them turned towards you. You stood before the two sisters with a confused expression on your face as you asked how this was to settle things before Akame started towards you, stoic expression on her face as she strode forward before grabbing your face and pushing her lips against yours.

You were slightly taken aback by Akame's forwardness, her striding over so calmly with such an expression would make a brave man shudder after all. "Well, it's either this or you let us fight to the death, but you're so insistent against that" Kurome said as she also stepped forward and tugged you from Akame to kiss her instead. She had to reach up and tug you down a bit but it was doable.

"And seeing you have had relations with the both of us, this is the more peaceful approach" Akame spoke as she again pulled you to kiss her before bringing you to one of the old pews and shoving you to sit down. She then slipped her coat off as she dropped to her knees, reaching forward to your pants and unbuckling your belt as Kurome knelt by your side and pulled you into another kiss with her as Akame tugged down your pants to free your flaccid penis to the cool night air.

"Let's just say you get to decide the winner in the end this way" Kurome said as she broke the kiss before reconnecting it. "Unless you'd prefer to let us have our duel?" She asked as she parted back before again joining with your lips but this time by your move, your hand moving around Kurome's waist as she smiled into the kiss before both of you looked to Akame who had taken your flaccid penis into her hand, after removing the gauntlet and glove on said hand, and was stroking you to full erection.

The stoic assassin looked up towards you with a small smile, saying this was better for each if you in the end. "I suppose but...explain to me how this works again?" You asked and Akame replied in her usual blunt way by saying you were to have sex with her and Kurome and whichever of the two climaxes the most before exhaustion is the loser.

It may not be a satisfying battle but it will be a satisfying battle to say the least, but first you had to be nice and ready for your role as decider of fates. So Akame leaned down and closed her lips around the tip of your erection, looking up at you and Kurome with her crimson gaze as she removed her second gauntlet and glove to drop to the side. She clasped one hand in yours as the second grasped your cock to pump it as she sucked you off, making you moan from the feeling.

Not to be outdone by her sister in regards to having your attention, Kurome grabbed your face and mashed her lips against yours as she looked into your eyes. There was an obvious hint of competitiveness in her gaze but you could also see the affection she holds for you, the way her hands touched your face softened as she got your attention was another hint.

Now that Kurome had that attention, she also eased the kiss a little while you reached a hand to her waist. She smiled as you ran her shirt up to touch her skin before jolting a little as your hand slid down to her ass. She broke the kiss to look at you before smiling as she reached to your wrist and cupped your hand under her skirt, grinding herself to your touch as the fabric of her panties were all that kept you from touching her pussy and that excited Kurome.

Akame looked up towards you to see you were distracted by Kurome and so she doubled down on her efforts, bobbing her head faster as she sucked and slurped on your cock. It was another piece of meat and we all know how much Akame likes meat. This made you groan into your kiss with Kurome who saw what Akame was doing and so deepened your kiss, even slipping her tongue into it as she reached down to pull her panties aside so you could feel her wetness.

Both the sisters stared at you, Kurome having your focus as Akame was trying to steal it away. It was clear they were competing even in this manner but there was also the hint of their affection to you slipping into the fray; Kurome showed it with that look in her eyes and Akame was definitely putting in effort to make you feel good and not just for this "battle" with her sister.

So to make sure Akame's efforts were appreciated, your hand reached down into her cascading, Raven hair, running a hand through it as you also rolled your hips a little. She smiled around your cock as you did this, enjoying the way you run your fingers through her hair. It was something you did after a very intense romp you had back at Night Raid's base; she would lay breathless in your arms as you stroked her head as she smiled. Akame wasn't known for her smile so they were moments of reprieve to her usual life.

As for Kurome, your tongues danced as you slid a finger inside her, making her quiver a little as she looked into your eyes. You turned her to lean her back against your side as you began fingering her steadily which parted the kiss and made her bite her bottom lip, trying not to moan so loudly but your touch was a weakness to her.

Back with Akame, her piercing red eyes stared up at you as she lifted her mouth back, stroking your cock in hand as she asked if you were enjoying it. You nodded in response, saying that it was definitely better than watching her and Kurome fighting.

"Oh don't get us wrong, we're still fighting" Kurome joked between her soft moans as you fingered her before pulling you to kiss her again. Akame saw this and decided to up her game a little as she jerked you off faster while leaning down to suck on one of your balls, staring up at you to see your response as you moaned into the kiss with Kurome. But then she felt you twitch in her hand and so closed her lips around your cock again just as you came.

Akame's cheeks puffed out a little from your load but she swallowed it down before lifting back to look up at you, wiping the remainder of your cum from her mouth before gasping at suddenly finding herself laid to the ground with you leaning over her. Usually Akame never lets herself be in such a vulnerable position but with you she makes exceptions as she stared up into your eyes, quivering with excitement as she felt you pull her panties aside.

"She gets to go first?" Kurome complained but was quickly appeased as you tugged her to your side and into another kiss. She slipped into the kiss, cupping your face as your tongues danced for a moment before parting back. "Fine, but I expect you to give it your all when it comes to me as well, this is still a battle between me and Akame" she said before sitting back.

Your focus turned back to Akame, looking down into her eyes as she laid beneath you, awaiting your next move with anticipation. She was already so wet and aroused, nearly to the point of begging you to start but instead of simple words leaving her lips it was a shout as you suddenly plunged yourself deep into her. Akame's back arched from the sudden penetration, eyes wide and mouth agape as she felt your fingers dig into her hips. She felt herself stretch around you again and moaned from the familiar feeling of your cock inside her, but then you started to thrust.

You held a firm grip on Akame's hips, pumping your own back and forth into her as you dug your fingers into her hips. This made the assassin beneath you twist at your touch while moaning from your cock pumping into her, enjoying the familiar pleasure but then Akame felt you start to speed up much sooner than you usually would.

A typical night of intimacy between you and Akame would consist of a brief moment of love making before you really started to fuck her, but this time there was no tenderness. This was technically a battle between Akame and Kurome, testing their sexual endurance so it should be expected you would put them through the wringer of pleasure. Besides, you enjoy when Akame breaks character during sex as usually she's calm, stoic and reserved but when in the bedroom she really lets loose. The question is; will that stamina help her win against her sister?

It was time to find out as your hips were quickly building up speed as Akame gripped your wrists, staring up at you as she began to moan louder. Her pussy felt so hot around you, soaked with arousal to allow you to thrust into her with ease and sweet sounds of pleasure that started to grow more intense along with your thrusts.

As stated, there would be little gentleness on this night and you were really starting to deliver on your side of things, giving Kurome a view as you started to fuck her sister faster and hard. It was a very erotic view and it got the younger sister more aroused the longer she watched, building a heat between her legs which she took to relieving after removing her skirt and panties before sitting back on the pew with a finger rubbing her clit.

It was so lewd as Kurome started masturbating to the sight of you fucking her sister, the person who in spite of a desire to kill, she had a great deal of respect and love for. And here she was watching you fuck that person while stimulating herself but could she really be blamed for it? Kurome herself has experienced the pleasure of sex with you so there was a lewd interest in the idea of watching how her older sister took it.

So Kurome sat back, touching herself, as you pumped your hips into Akame, both of you watching the assassin's expressions of pleasure as she felt you deep inside her. But then the intensity of your thrusts began to develop even more as you held Akame even tighter while burying yourself into her at a pace that made her legs shake.

You were being so rough with her, rougher than usual and she was enjoying every second of it. Akame was showing a side to her that only you have ever had the chance to see before as she surrendered to the pleasure and encouraged you to no hold back; "give me all you got!" She breathed before again shouting out in pleasure as your cock plunged even deeper into her and you hunched over Akame so your faces were inches away.

She stared up at you, feeling your breath on her lips which built up the urge for her to lean up and kiss you but all Akame could really do was lay there as you fucked her harder, all senses focusing on the pleasure as she moaned about how good it feels. You smiled at the knowledge that she was enjoying it before pecking her cheek as you leaned to her ear, whispering that it was a nice view to watch her let loose before you leaned into Akame's shoulder as you drove your hips forward.

A cry of release left Akame as a sudden orgasm washed over her, pleasure senses spiking as she came. Her body shuddered as she locked her arms and legs around you to keep you close but you were still thrusting which acted to prolong her orgasm for a few more blissful seconds. But it wasn't over yet.

Even as Akame's orgasm ended, she was still moaning as you never stopped thrusting. Her arms and legs remained around you as she moaned into your ear which spurred you on even more as you began fucking her even harder than before. All for the erotic view for Kurome who was biting her lip at the sight of her sister cumming from the cock she herself had thrusting into her on the occasion when you were a temporary member of the Jaegers.

Kurome watched the whole thing as her older sister got off from your cock and she had the perfect view of the expression on Akame's faces. Kurome saw the breathless expression on her sibling's face as well as watching you thrust into her which made the younger sister start to finger herself faster. It was so erotic, so lewd and she was enjoying the view very much.

But back to you and Akame, your hand ran through her hair as you leaned into her shoulder to kiss and nip at her neck. Your hips never ceased pumping and all Akame could do was cling to you as she felt your cock hitting deeper with each thrust you made, worrying over the idea that if you started to hit her weak spots then she wouldn't be able to last. Such was why she was clinging so tight to you, but then you broke away from her grasp and pried her legs open to hold them apart as you knelt up again.

Akame had little time to brace herself as you suddenly began to plunge into her with even greater speed, making her eyes glaze over as she lost her breath. Akame was not as composed as she usually was and such a sight was enough for her own sister to cum from, this orgasm not counting to the tally as it was based off the amount of orgasms you can cause for them.

Once Kurome finished cumming, she moved to her sister's side and grinned at the expression. "Wow Akame, that's such an indecent expression" she teased as Akame was gasping from how your cock was jabbing into her before she whined as Kurome started groping her. "I've wanted to do this for so long now, wanting to see you in such a vulnerable position, does it feel good, big sister?" Kurome asked as Akame thrashed around beneath your thrusts. She was struggling to focus on anything but the pleasure.

But then Kurome stopped groping her sister and grabbed your face to kiss you, dancing her tongue with yours while staring at Akame. There was a sort of thrill and sense of depravity to the idea of watching the person she idolised for so long look so helpless to pleasure, surrendering the the thrills of sex. It really got Kurome excited but she wanted to enjoy the view a little more.

"Be sure to really give it to her, I want to watch Akame squirm from how good it feels" she whispered into your ear, showing off a sadistic side to herself before sitting back to enjoy the erotic show as you pinned Akame's wrists to the floor and locked your lips against hers in a kiss that she had been awaiting since you began fucking her. Maybe if she focuses on the kiss she may endure the intense thrusts she was on the receiving end of.

"I can barely think; he's so much rougher than usual and Kurome is watching, she's getting off on it, why am I getting more aroused by that?" Akame wondered as she swirled her tongue with yours before feeling you take hold of one of her legs as knelt up again, lifting Akame's leg up over your shoulder while holding her second leg to the floor so you hit even deeper inside of her. It felt so good and she was struggling to take it as shown by her eyes rolling up a little as she grit her teeth; "I can't hold it!" She thought before again cumming.

Kurome watched with depraved joy at the sight before her, watching her sister get fucked so hard that she had already came twice while she herself was grinding her sopping cunt against the sheath of her katana for stimulation. It was the alternative that Kurome (and Akame) had when you weren't there, their source of pleasure was to grind against the sheaths of their blades and sometimes even dig the hilts into their pussies. It wasn't as stimulating as getting fucked but they enjoyed it to the thoughts of you ploughing them into the mattress.

And Kurome did this as she taunted her sister. "With all that training and with that stoic nature I expected you to last longer, it's a little disappointing, Akame" she spoke derisively but Akame ignored her (as best she could at least) as she reached a hand into yours.

She looked so breathless, a hue of pink spreading across her cheeks as she gazed up into your eyes before gasping as Kurome suddenly advanced to grope her again but this time tugging Akame's shirt up and removing her bra. Akame's bare breasts were now exposed to the chilly air, nipples erect before one was shrouded in warmth as Kurome started suckling on it.

"Ku-Kurome!" Akame gasped as her little sister sucked on her tit, staring up at her as she groped Akame who writhed from the blissful attack. "You look so shameful, I've wanted to see you like this for so long, how does it feel? Does it feel good, big sister?" Kurome asked before again sucking on Akame's nipple as the assassin was barely able to put two coherent thoughts together.

When she arrived at this cathedral, Akame expected a battle to the death with her sister, not a threesome with her sister and their shared lover. She didn't expect to have your cock hammering at her away at her sopping wet cunt while Kurome suckled on her nipple. She didn't expect this but she wasn't complaining either.

Akame just squeezed your hand right as you rubbed her thigh and waist before jabbing your cock deep into her, grunting which gave Akame a heads up of what was to come before a thick and hot load of cum started to pump into her. It made her eyes roll up again as the heat mixed with pleasure was overwhelming, an erotic expression turning on the usually expressionless assassin's face as she received the first creampie of the night.

"What's wrong, big sister? You're not tired yet are you?" Kurome asked as Akame laid there panting before knocking Kurome aside to pull you down into a heated kiss. Her arms and legs again locked behind you as she swirled her tongue with yours, staring into your eyes with lust in her own. Akame rarely expressed too much emotion outside of the bedroom so to see that look in her eyes really shows that she was letting loose as she broke the kiss to hold your face.

"Don't hold back, I can take it, I can" she breathed before shouting as you drove your cock deep into her needy pussy, making her eat her words as she wasn't able to take it. In fact, she came again just from that single thrust but you didn't stop as you again broke away from her grip to lift both her legs up over your shoulders and press down again. It was a good thing Akame was so flexible.

The sight of her sister being taken so roughly and loving it was truly a treat for Kurome. She really has always wanted to see what Akame would be like if she surrendered to her sexual desires. She always wanted to see what Akame would look like when getting fucked and the show was so worth the wait, making her more and more horny for when it was her turn. Kurome wanted you as well, she wanted to show that she was better than her big sister but she had to wait.

So she watched as you hammered at Akame's pussy, blush spread across her cheeks as she tried to keep as little focus as she could while being taken in such a position with her legs up in the air. "I-I can't take it, it's too much for me to..." Akame couldn't finish her sentence quick enough as you suddenly hit one of her weakest spots, making her body twist and wrack with spasms of pleasure as the most violent orgasm which she ever experienced came down on her.

The voice of someone who is usually so quiet filled the cathedral, it filled the night sky as Akame came again, Kurome watching with a perverted interest at her sibling climaxing like so before leaning over Akame's breathless expression as you sat back.

"Did you enjoy that, big sister?" Kurome cooed as Akame's body twitched a few times from such a rush of sensation before she looked past her sister and to you. Her hand raised and reached to you, wanting your touch so you held her hand and leaned close as she whispered up to you; "I love you"

It was a moment of reprieve after such an intense session of sex but it didn't last as Kurome ruined the moment by taking your attention before you could even respond to Akame's words.

Kurome crashed her lips against yours, hands cupping your face as your arm went around her waist. The kiss was deep but brief as she broke away to say it was her turn and that she was confident she would outlast Akame. But claims can be empty words, it was time to find out if Kurome could back up her claim and you did so by taking her off guard.

A surprised noise left Kurome as she was suddenly hoisted into the air, her hands finding their place on your shoulders as she smiled at you. "I'll last much longer than her" she said with confidence and you replied by saying only time would tell before bringing her down onto your cock.

A squeal fled from Kurome as in the span of a second she went from being held in the air to being penetrated by you, the rush of sensation flooding the younger sister to the core as she clung tightly to you. She felt a little unstable at the moment so trusted herself in you to keep her up, appreciating the arm wrapped around her waist and the one scooped under her ass as she leaned her head into your shoulder.

"I'll outlast Akame, I'll win this battle, I'll prove it" she gasped before whining as she felt you lift her up only to squeal again as you all but dropped her back onto your cock which speared deep into her. Kurome was much more petite than her sister so she felt this much more than Akame would, would this be a disadvantage to her?

If that was the case then Kurome was hiding it very well as the noises she let out were of moans of pleasure as she clung to you. She felt so light in your arms; the way you lifted her with such ease made her feel weightless but the sensation of your cock suddenly burrowing into her stole Kurome's thoughts as she stared at you with her mouth agape as she moaned so loudly into the night air.

As stated, Kurome was much more petite than her sister and is much more sensitive to pleasure. This fact meant that it was now Akame's turn to watch with a perverted interest as her kin was fucked so intensely.

The stoic assassin laid there on the floor, cum leaking from her pussy which she tried to keep inside as she dug a finger knuckle deep into her cunt. It was so perverted, so vulgar and borderline depraved but Kurome had been doing it so why shouldn't she? This night was competitive but it was also a night of heated intensity; pleasure and emotions were to run high.

So there Akame laid, masturbating to the sight of her own sister being bounced effortlessly on your cock as she was precariously held in the air. The expression on the younger sister's face was one of pleasure but then the look in her eyes as she stared at you, even amidst all the carnal desires that were on display, there was a loving expression on Kurome's face as she reached her hands to hold your gaze.

"I can outlast Akame, don't hold back" she cooed and though there was a twinge of irritation of Kurome's mocking her, Akame could see the obvious love that Kurome holds for you. But that love was quickly knocked aside by a lustful desires as your hands both took to gripping Kurome's waist firmly, digging your fingers into her sides like you did with Akame, as you lifted her up and brought her down onto you more forcefully and she cried out with pleasure as she balled up your shirt.

The Jaeger's eyes widened as she stared up at the rotting roof of the cathedral before throwing her arms around your shoulders and crashed her lips against yours, parting and reconnecting desperate kisses as she held tightly onto you.

Like her sister, Kurome has spent a long time fighting, becoming stoic to any confrontations but just like with Akame, you were bringing out her restrained desires, you had done so many times before. It goes back to your time on the Jaegers, you and Kurome really just happening as you bonded and got closer to each other to the point it grew intimate. That intimacy soon took the turn to having Kurome release all her pent up desires, leading to many nights where the sounds of bed springs creaking were only masked by Kurome's voice of bliss as you fucked her. They were very fond memories.

And here you were making another even as enemies in war. But for now that didn't matter, for now the Empire and Revolutionary Army didn't matter as Kurome just focused on the pleasure you were making her feel as she was repeatedly raised and dropped down onto your shaft. Her breaths were becoming ragged and her grip grew weaker as she stared up at you before suddenly feeling a surge of sensation.

It was Kurome's voice that filled the cathedral this time as she hit an orgasm, unsure and uncaring if it was quicker than Akame's first for the night as she was too washed up in the rush.

As her sister came, Akame was moaning so loudly as she continued digging a finger deep into herself. She was biting her lip as she fingered herself, pushing your mixed cum into herself again as she fondled her chest. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she was getting off from the sight of her sister being brought to orgasm by the same person who did so for her, and she kept a very keen eye on the sight. It really did feel depraved but Akame wanted to see more of it, and you didn't disappoint.

As Kurome gasped for her breath, she found herself suddenly pressed up to a crumbling wall next to the pews. Her body was pinned between a rock and a hard place, between you and the wall and she had no problem with that as she felt you resume your thrusting.

All Kurome could do was just desperately try to keep her eyes focused, her juices sliding down her legs and the fact your cock was already so lubed up from your turn in fucking Akame meant your thrusts were fluid, rapid, deep and intense. "I can't think, but I can't lose to Akame" Kurome told herself as she dug her nails into your back through your shirt, feeling your cock prod deep into her already soaked hole. Was Kurome in over her head in this? It was hard to say but she couldn't deny that she was loving every second of this erotic connection as you pounded deep into her pussy while pinning her to the wall.

"Look at me" she moaned and you turned your eyes down to meet hers, seeing the desperation in them as she forced her legs to wrap around you. Her arms reached up and grabbed your face as she pushed herself to kiss you, using a lot of effort just to keep precision even as her tongue danced with yours.

Your hand ran through Kurome's hair as you tangled your tongue with hers, delighted noises leaving her as you indulged her before she sorted back with a gasp as you suddenly hit a weaker spot inside of her and she quaked from the pleasure. "I can't...not so soon" she told herself but you were unrelenting as you saw how you hit a weak spot. She did tell you to give her your all and you weren't about to hold back after that, but you not holding back forced another orgasm from Kurome.

She moaned your name loudly as her legs trembled, her juices coating your cock even more as she was pinned against the wall before she heard your grunt and looked to see your scrunched up face before feeling it; a viscous heat started to pump into Kurome as you came inside her. Her eyes lit up at the familiar warmth which made her lean against your torso as you pumped your cum into her, only stepping away from the wall with Kurome in your arms when you finished.

She tried desperately to hold onto you but her limbs were struggling, it made her thankful when you simply sat down on the pew again. But then she felt you lift her off you only to turn her around so her back would be to your chest as you penetrated her again, making Kurome bite her lip as your hands ran up her shirt to her chest which you played with as you began thrusting again.

Your hands started to raise her shirt, removing Kurome's bra and discarding it to the side as you groped her chest. She didn't mind it at all, enjoying every second she had your attention as she tilted her head back to look up at you with hazy eyes, shallow breaths and a flushed face.

But she felt something else. Something that made Kurome gasp sharply before looking down to see Akame, the elder sister's head buried between the younger's legs and lapping away with her tongue. This wasn't fair, it was too much stimulation that Kurome would soon cum again and it would make it more likely for her to lose the battle.

"Akame, stop that, that's not fair" Kurome whined as she felt her sister's tongue push to her clit while also licking your embedded dick. Akame could taste it; the mixed cum from you and Kurome as well as a faint hint of herself on your cock. She was lapping away at her sister's pussy as Kurome was being fucked, it was so erotic and lewd and it was unleashing carnal and depraved desires. How ironic that this sinful behaviour was taking place in a cathedral of all places?

"That's...not fair, Akame" Kurome whined before feeling you tilt her head back to kiss her, pushing your tongue into her mouth as she was slowly surrendering to the depravity even more. The kiss broke after a moment with a string of saliva that broke soon enough also, leaving Kurome's mouth agape before being plugged by your finger which she sucked on as you fucked her and Akame licked her.

It was all too much at once: your cock pushing up into her cunt, a hand groping her chest, her own sister's tongue on her clit...how could Kurome not cum so quickly?

You managed to withdraw your finger just before her teeth clamped down to grit together as her eyes widened, Kurome's juices splashing Akame's face as she looked to her sibling's breathless expression before wide eyes as you stood up again. Your hands held Kurome by her hips as her legs dangled due to your height difference over her. It was strange; for years, Kurome has trained so that she wouldn't be weak but here she was almost revelling in the delicious sense of vulnerability as she leaned her head back to look up at you.

She was happy to be vulnerable if it meant she was with you and that testament was shown when she let out a squeal of delight as you lifted her up and then brought her back down onto your embedded prick. It was a sharp movement, quick and unexpected but the fruits of it were wonderful as Kurome's dangling legs twitched from the rush.

"Go ahead" she barely breathed before you started bouncing her on your cock in such a manner that she was almost limp but Kurome still had the strength to at least tilt her head back again to offer her lips to you again. And accept the offer you did as you danced your tongue with hers, invading her mouth as you bounced her on your cock. She could only moan into the kiss as she let you handle the movements (heaven knows she wouldn't be able to do it herself) before she again felt Akame's tongue.

Seeing her sister's legs dangling so precariously, Akame lifted them over her shoulder and leaned forward to lick Kurome's pussy again. The slick folds now held an even thicker sheen of juices that she licked, earning whimpering moans from Kurome who could barely focus at this point. "Y/n is being so rough with me and Akame is licking me, I won't be able to win now, she thought as her legs quaked only to be held by Akame who slid her tongue to push against her clit and combined with the pounding of your cock into her slick hole, it forced another orgasm from her.

This one even brought you to climax as Kurome felt another load of cum pump into her before she went slack in your arms, body aching with satisfaction as she was then laid on the pew. One arm dangled over the side you laid the other across her body, your mixed cum leaking from her well-fucked pussy.

Was this Kurome's loss? She was breathless, disheveled, aching with satisfaction and had come more than Akame. But Akame apparently still had energy in her and so invited you to continue with her as she moved onto her hands and knees.

Quicker than she could have anticipated (not that she would be complaining) you had sheathed yourself inside Akame's heat. She didn't have much time to gain her bearing either as within a few seconds you were always pounding away at her gripping snatch, hands holding her hips as you humped against her ass which created the slapping sounds of flesh. It was as intense as before but Akame didn't expect you to be gentle, she didn't expect you to make love to her. Goddamn it she wanted you to fuck her!

That was what you did as well as you gripped one of her wrists and tugged her arm back, reaching under Akame to catch one of her swinging breasts. You leaned down against her back and bit at her neck, kissing and sucking to make sure you left a hickey as a reminder of the night come morning.

"You're so rough tonight" Akame gasped and you chuckled, leaning to her ear as you replied that she doesn't appear to be complaining before you sucked on her neck. Her moans were like music to your ears- an erotic, vulgar and depraved symphony of desire- as you fucked her with the sole intension of satisfying her. By this point the whole competition between her and Kurome had slipped your mind, your only intension had been to fuck both the sisters into orgasmic bliss.

You then knelt up again, tugging Akame's arm so she was pulled upright against your back, your second hand going to her chest. Her fairly sized tits swung like pendulums from the impact of your thrusts and they caught your eye, almost hypnotic in a way but you kept your composure as Akame turned her head to kiss you.

It was sloppy, completely lacking the precision she usually had but that was because of the way you had been with her, again not that she was complaining. Akame was loving every second your cock burrowed inside of her, the delicious sensation of having you ravage her like so and bringing out all her dormant desires was such a rush. She could only cry out as she felt your cock practically punch against her weak spots and make her cum before she could even realise it.

Akame then slumped a little in your arms as she took a moment of reprieve and hypotonic relief to catch her breath from that sudden rush and Kurome had been watching from the sidelines the whole time. Even in her current state she wanted more, she couldn't lose to Akame now, she wouldn't. But the sight of watching her older sister being taken so aggressively and clearly enjoying it was a sight Kurome happily drunk in as she sucked on a finger while touching herself again, digging a digit into herself as she watched.

But then after she saw Akame calm down from her orgasm, Kurome made her move as she shakily moved to your side and pulled you so you laid back to stare up at her. "Kurome" you spoke her name softly and she smiled as she leaned down to kiss you, wanting your lips against hers.

You were happy to return the kiss as you felt Akame remove you from her pussy only to then feel two soft and fleshy cushions pressed to your cock, making you look to Akame as she had positioned between your legs and pressed her breast to your shaft. She stared up at you as she massaged her tits along your cock, a hungry gaze in her eyes as she sucked on the tip again. She wanted to make you cum this time, to make you feel good while Kurome kept you locked in a deep kiss where her tongue tangoed with yours. She had regained some energy from her small rest and was ready to continue but had the same idea in mind as Akame- you fucked them to orgasmic pleasures so now it was your turn to be a sole recipient.

So as Akame swirled her tongue around the head of your cock, she ran her breasts along the shaft which made you moan into the kiss with Kurome who was sucking on your tongue as she kissed you. The younger sister stared deeply into your eyes, the competitiveness with her sister pushed aside by her affections for you.

"I love you, you know that, right?" She asked as she parted the kiss for a moment only to let out a yelp as you pulled her to your side and kissed her again, hand playing with her chest as she moaned against your lips. Then you parted back and smiled as you said you loved her too, as well as Akame who was eagerly sucking the head of your cock as she felt you twitch. This alerted Kurome to how close you were so she, hesitantly due to wanting to feel your lips against hers longer, broke away and moved to her sister's side.

You then watched as both sisters stared lustfully up at you, Akame lifting her mouth back so Kurome could lavish the head of your prick with her tongue until you shot your load over the both of them. It was surprising to both the sisters at how much you released this far into the night but there was still more.

One moment Akame and Kurome were both kneeling down in front of your cock, the next you had pushed the two of them into the next position as Akame was again on her back and Kurome was on her hands and knees with you behind her. It was clear what the next part would be and the long moan from Kurome as you shoved yourself deep into her, prompting her to lean between Akame's legs and eat her out. The night wasn't over yet and you still had plenty of energy, almost impossibly so but you weren't able to satisfy both of them on numerous occasions due to a weak libido.

You had plenty of energy to spare, it was just the case of how much more Akame and Kurome could take. For the elder sibling, she had a much easier time as she just had to enjoy the feeling of her kin's tongue against her clit and invading her folds. As for Kurome, she tried to keep a straight gaze as she felt your cock jabbing deep into her cunt.

The pleasure caused from your thrusts made Kurome tremble but the fact she was also eating out her older sister, it made the thrill of the night skyrocket. "How does he feel, Kurome?" Akame asked through shaking breaths and the younger sister lifted her head back to moan how it felt amazing before a surprised noise left her as you shifted the position once more, this time laying Kurome on top of Akame.

The two sisters looked back to you, Kurome whining as you pulled out of her before hearing Akame's voice as you slammed balls deep into her and started fucking her again. Your hands rubbed Kurome's waist as you kissed her neck while she watched the lewd expression on Akame's face.

The crimson eyed assassin's tongue was hanging from the corner of her mouth, vision glazed over from all the pleasure before she looked to her sibling and pulled Kurome into a deep, tongue filled and incestuous kiss as you fucked her before pulling out and thrusting into Kurome again. It was made more clearer (in an ironic sense) to the two sisters on what your plan was as you kept alternating between which of them you were thrusting into as they sloppily made out with each other just to give you a show.

Akame and Kurome's hands roamed each other's bodies, Kurome getting more of a feel of her older sibling's body due to Akame's bigger breasts but she did enjoy the tingles caused by Akame's fingers grazing her hips. This was as you lifted Akame's legs and buried yourself deep into her just as you reached another orgasm of your, pumping another batch of cum into her as she made out with Kurome.

Akame could finally take no more as she cried out from her last orgasm of the night and laid breathless on the floor of the cathedral as Kurome was still groping her. "That's such a dirty expression, big sister" she cooed as Akame's eyes were glazed, rolled up and her tongue lulled out of the corner of her mouth. It was so erotic and lewd but Kurome had little time drink in the sight as she was suddenly on her back by her sister's side.

You loomed over Kurome as she laid beneath you, a flushed smile on her face as she welcomed you into her but was unprepared for the flurry of deep and intense thrusts as you penetrated her much quicker than she was prepared for. But just like Akame, Kurome had no complaints as she just gripped your wrists with depleted strength as you held her hips, her legs kicking out as she felt your cock punching deep into her.

Kurome's vision was slowly becoming hazy as she stared up at you, ragged breaths turning into pants just like Akame's. Kurome looked to her older sister, seeing her still recovering and the erotic sight of her older sibling was a real turn on for Kurome. It heightened her sexual sensitivity as she felt your cock hitting deeper into her and forcing another orgasm out of her, but still you kept going.

You leaned down against Kurome, holding her so she leaned her head over your shoulder as you pumped your hips. Her moans were flowing directly into your ear as she gasped that she loved you, that she loved you so much before being silenced by Akame who had regained some composure to enjoy the view.

But she wanted in even if she couldn't take it anymore. So she kissed Kurome, parting back to smile down at her sister and asked if it felt good. It was a rhetorical question as even if Kurome was to answer, she wouldn't be able to as Akame's lips were again against hers to muffle the next cry of bliss that came from Kurome's final orgasm of the night.

Like Akame, Kurome could no longer take anymore as she came but she did take more pleasure from the fact it was simultaneous with your own orgasm which flooded Kurome's pussy before you pulled out. You sat yourself back as Akame and Kurome held their sloppy kiss a little longer before they looked at you.

They were both completely disheveled and were leaking cum from their well-fucked pussies; they were exhausted but both agreed you deserved one more shot yourself for all the pleasure you made them feel. So Akame told you to stand up as she and Kurome shifted forward, you getting to your feet only to find yourself at the attention of the two sisters who both started licking along your shaft.

Akame and Kurome stared up at you with hazy gazes as they lavished your prick with oral attention, tasting each other on your shaft before Kurome's lips closed over the head of your cock as Akame licked around the base, her hand grasping your shaft and stroking it as you were just enjoying it.

You reached your hands down, fingers lacing into Akame's hair as you just held the back of Kurome's head. Your hips slowly pumped forward to the latter's mouth as Akame kissed Kurome's cheek as they both looked up at you. They both stared up at you, telling you with their eyes what they wanted as they both pulled back and let you finish yourself off, stroking yourself to the last of your orgasms for the night which splattered on both their faces.

You coated Akame and Kurome in your cum and as one last show for you due to your efforts for the night, you got to just sit back and watch as they cleaned each other of your load before pulling you to lay with them as they snuggled close to you

"That felt incredible" Akame cooed as she laid to your left with Kurome snuggling up to your right as she said she asked what the whole reason for this was again as she had actually forgotten herself. "I can't remember either, can't say I mind though, whatever the reason, I'm glad we did this" Akame replied as she held Kurome's hand over your torso before they both kissed your cheeks.

"We love you, Y/n" they both said and you replied that you loved them too before Kurome suggested that you should do this again some time; whenever you have the chance, you should meet up for another round or several. "I don't mind that suggestion, maybe we could make a challenge out of it? Whoever climaxes the most loses" Akame suggested, reminding you all of the original purpose for this night of carnal desires.

"Which of us won?" Kurome asked but neither you or Akame could remember which of them came the most. It was all the more reason for you to do this again really; it wouldn't settle until it was settled...

So much for this being their final battle.


End file.
